Lost Memories
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Sequel to True Love-Mikan still doesn't remember everything but, what happens when a new person comes into her life? What happens when Mikan has a lead about something of her memories that may have to do with Natsume? What if Natsume if her is problem?
1. Prologue

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Prologue**

_**Next story of True Love **____** I hope you like it! Pleas comment if you'd like!**_

_I still can't remember any of my past…It's been a whole year and I feel like I've just had the amnesia. Why can't I remember? Why is this strange feeling that if I remember everything from my past my life right now is going to shatter? Why is this feeling smothering me? Why does my heart ache so when I think about my missing memory? But, I know that no matter what, Natsume will be there for me even if it's through something that would be engraved in my heart forever._


	2. Chapter 1: New Classmate?

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter One: New Classmate?**

"I'm so glad your better Mikan-Chan!" Anna said happily.  
>Mikan smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah."<br>Then Mikan turned to look at Natsume who was sitting beside her and showed her his once in a life time smile. Mikan smiled back. "Okay my lovely children!" Narumi said as he spun into the room, "It is wonderful that Mikan is back from the hospital and I have even more wonderful news!"  
>"There's a new kid!" Kokoro said excitedly.<br>Narumi frowned and pouted. "Kokoro-Kun I'd like it if you DIDN'T read my mind!"  
>Kokoro grinned and high fived Mitsume. "Well please let me introduce Yuki Airako to our class." He said gayly while pointing the boy who was walking in, "Please treat him nicely."<p>

His hair was pitch black and his eyes were a chocolate brown color like Mikan's. He smiled and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said, "My name is Yuki Airako, please treat me well."

The girls started to scream and faint at his dazzling smile just like they did with Natsume's smirk. Yuki then looked at Mikan and his expression lit up. "Mi-Chan?" He said as he walked over to Mikan happily, "Is that really you?"  
>Everyone turned to look at Mikan and then back at Yuki. Natsume frowned as he saw this boy come up to <strong>his<strong> girlfriend. "Don't you remember me?" He said as he pointed to his face, "It's me Yu-Chan?"

Mikan raised one of her brows. "Yu-Chan?" She repeated.

He smiled and nodded his head. "We always played until it was late at night remember?" He continued.

Mikan shook her head. "I don't." She mumbled now feeling like she was missing something again.

Natsume stood up and grabbed Mikan's hand. "Leave her alone." He growled, "She's mine, if you dare make her cry I'm burn you to ashes."

Yuki chuckled. "Well, I guess some people could be very possessive over their girlfriends." He said.

Natsume glared and then walked out with Mikan. "Oh Mi-Chan." Yuki said, "I'm sorry about your grandfather."  
>Mikan turned back and shook her head. "It's fine." She said and left with Natsume.<p>

Hotaru walked over to Yuki and tugged on his shirt. He turned and smiled. "OH MY GOD IT'S HOTARU!" He said like a girl and hugged Hotaru tightly.

Luca eye twitched and he stood up and was about to call his animal friends to kill the freak but then Hotaru pulled out her Baka gun and pressed it against his head. "If you don't want a concussion Yuki I presume you unhand me." She said coldly, "And besides I'm already taken."

Yuki started gasped and put her down. "And who is the poor sap that's your boyfriend?"  
>"Me." Luca said bravely and walked over beside Hotaru.<p>

Yuki pulled out his hand. "I can't believe you can stand being her slave!" He said.

Hotaru shot Yuki and made him fall into a chair. Yuki rubbed the bump on his head and started laughing. "You haven't changed a bit Hotaru."  
>"You either." Hotaru said and put away her gun, "How did you get yourself in here?"<br>Yuki smiled. "I've been hiding it from you guys for a while huh? All seven years we've been together I've hid it."

Hotaru raised one of her brows. "Hid what?"  
>Yuki pulled out his hand and a magnificent blue flame came out of it. Everyone gasped and had their jaws to the ground. Hotaru couldn't keep her mouth closed either. "You've had and Alice…since we were kids?" Hotaru barely was able to utter.<p>

Yuki closed his hand and the flame disappeared. "Yeah, it was pretty hard to keep my excitement and keep from telling your guys." Yuki said while scratching the back of his head, "What's wrong with Mi-Chan?" He asked, "She doesn't even remember me even though we've been through so much…what happened to her? Is it because of…that?"

Hotaru frowned and nodded. "It traumatized her…those people were cruel."

Luca looked at her girlfriend with a confused look and leaned over to put his mouth close to her ear. "What happened to Mikan?" He asked.

Hotaru looked at him and put her lip to his ear. "When Mikan turned fourteen, some guys that use to be at our old school found out about her Oka-San and her boyfriends and started to make fun of Mikan and throw rocks and such and calling Mikan and bastard child and one of them even unbuttoned his pants and told Mikan to go down and please him." She whispered with her voice coarse and cracking, "It was a good thing Mikan's grandfather found out but Mikan was badly injured from one of the rocks and she was left…I guess you can call it broken."  
>Luca felt something in his heart move when he heard the tragic story. "Mikan…doesn't remember any of it?" He whispered.<p>

Hotaru nodded, "And I'm planning to keep it that way."

Hotaru then suddenly turned to look at Kokoro. "You were listening weren't you?" Hotaru said as she pulled out her gun, "Do you want a concussion and have amnesia to forget or will you keep you mouth shut Yome?"

Kokoro gulped. "I'll keep my mouth shut." He said.

Yuki walked over to Hotaru and Luca and went between them and draped his arm over both their shoulders. "Hotaru, you don't mind giving a tour to your old friend with your boyfriend?"  
>Hotaru swatted his arm off her and walked off. "I'm too busy, "She said plainly, "Go and ask on of those girls that are gawking at you right now."<br>Yuki pouted and then thought of something brilliant. "You don't want me to tell your boyfriend some of the things that you did when you were a kid do you?"  
>Hotaru's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." She said through her teeth.<p>

Yuki smiled evilly, "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

Hotaru frowned and walked over to Yuki. "You're lucky." She mumbled, "I would have shot you."  
>Yuki smiled and followed Hotaru. "Sure you would!" Yuki said as he followed Hotaru.<p>

Luca looked at Yuki and frowned. "_I don't like him."_ He thought.

Kokoro laughed. Luca turned and turned red. "STOP READING MY MIND KOKO!" He yelled.

"I can't help it!" Kokoro said.

Luca rolled his eyes and followed Hotaru and Yuki.

**(With Mikan and Natsume)**

They were sitting up on one of the branches of their favorite Sakura tree holding hands in silence. "I can't remember him." She finally said.

Natsume squeezed her hand. "It's okay if you don't remember." He whispered, "You'll remember some day."  
>"But what if I never remember?" Mikan said as tears were on the verge of spilling.<p>

Natsume hated when Mikan was like this. He wiped away the tears that were about to fall and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, then her nose, her cheeks, then lightly on her lips. "Don't cry." Natsume said with a worried look, "I hate it when you cry."  
>Tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't stop." Mikan whispered," I don't remember…I don't remember even who he was."<br>Natsume frowned. "What if someone had changed your memories so that they were the ones in your memories and not the original person?" Natsume suddenly asked.

Mikan turned and looked at him with a confused look and then laughed. "That's impossible!" She said, "If that actually happened well…I'd never forgive that person!"

Natsume felt something stab his heart. "Why you ask?" She asked.

-Silent-

"Natsume you okay?" She asked.

-Silent-

Mikan pouted. "That's not funny."  
>-Silent-<p>

Mikan crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. "Are you mad at me?" She asked with her cheeks puffed.

**(Natsume's POV)**

"What id someone had changed your memories so that they were the ones in your memories not the original person?" I asked.

Mikan gave me that cute confused look and then laughed her high pitch song. "That's impossible!" She said, "If that actually happened well…I'd never forgive that person!"

My heart started to bleed. I didn't know what to do… should I tell her? What if she hates me? I don't want to lose her…I worked so hard to have him do that for me! I can't…I can't have what I worked so hard to have done go to waste. "Why do you asked?" She asked.

What if she never talked to me again? What if she hates me for the rest of her life?

"Natsume you okay?"  
>I don't think I'll be able to bare it if she leaves…she's the one who helped me find the light.<p>

"That's not funny?"  
>I know…I'm messed up Mikan…I'm sorry…I can't tell you.<p>

"Are you mad at me?"  
>I looked at her and started to mess with her now down hair. She squeaked and put her hands on mine to make me stop. "What are you doing?" She asked as she tried to stop me.<p>

"Teasing you." I replied and then poked her on the side.

She moved to the side and made a noise. "Stop it!" She screamed.

I love her expressions…I love her…If I have to lie to get her to love me…then so be it.

**(Normal POV)**

Natsume jumped down from the tree and looked up. "I need to go now." He said and waved his hand and walked away.

Mikan jumped down and frowned. "_What was that all of a sudden_?" She asked herself as she made her way back to class.

Suddenly, Mikan felt a pain in her head and something pop up in her mind. Mikan clutched her head and shut her eyes tightly. She fell to her knees as she felt the rushing pain rush to her head and start hammering her head again and again.

_A man dressed in all black grabbed Mikan's hair and yanked. Mikan screamed and tried to fight out his grasp. "Shut up!" He yelled angrily, "Do you want me to kill you this much?"  
>"Leave me alone!" I begged.<em>

_He only laughed and yanked again. I screamed and tears started streaming down my face. "I was told to change your memories." He said, "By the person who loves you the most."  
>"If he loves me then why would he put me through this pain?" I screamed.<em>

"_Because he knows there is another person in your memories that is keeping you from him!"_

"_Who are you?" I screamed._

"_Persona." He said, "And if you want to know who is the one who has done this to you, then come find me, you stupid foolish girl."  
><em>"Mikan what's wrong?"

Mikan looked up with her blurred vision to see the dark hair. "Yu…-Chan?" Mikan blurted out.

"You do remember!" Yuki said as he lifted her up and hugged her, "I knew you remembered!"

Mikan blinked multiple times until she finally realized what was happening. "Yuki-Kun!" Mikan said, "What are you doing?"

Yuki frowned. "You called me Yu-Chan…why are you calling me Yuki-Kun now?"  
>Mikan thought about it for a moment. "It just came out…"<br>Yuki smiled. "It must be like your body memory just made you say my name huh?" Yuki said.

"_But I was thinking you were Natsume when I saw your hair…it can't be…Natsume had my memories changed so I forgot about Yuki and changed them so it was of Natsume?" _Mikan gasped, "_What the hell is this?"  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2: Answers

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter Two: Answers**

Mikan woke up early the next morning and quickly got ready. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a black zipper less hoodie sweater and quietly exited her dorm room. "_I have to get answers from Persona."_ She thought as she walked down the stairs.

She took deep breaths and thought of the Dangerous Ability Class and teleported to the front door. The hallways were dark and the only thing light was coming out of the door window in the Dangerous Classroom. Misaki closed her eyes and then opened her eyes again and focused to look through the door and saw a man dressed in all black and wearing heavy Goth like jewelry and wearing a plain white mask that covered his eyes up to the bridge of his nose. "You're not very good at hiding." He said as he looked at the door.

Mikan frowned and opened the door. "You are Persona correct?"

He smiled. "Is there something you need from me?"

"I want to know the truth."  
>"About what?" He asked as if he had no clue.<p>

"My memories."  
>Persona frowned. "What if I don't tell you?" He asked.<p>

"You know as well as I do that your Alice is pointless against mine and that my other Alices that I have obtained from some students and copied them." She said while smiling evilly, "And I will kill you with them if necessary to get what I want."  
>Persona laughed. "I'm fully aware of that but do you think you can protect both your friends and…your precious brother?<p>

"You wouldn't."  
>"On the contrary Sakura."<br>"Then shall we make a deal?" Mikan asked.

Persona raised a brow behind his mask but stayed quiet so Mikan continued. "I'll do any mission you assign me." She said as she walked in front of his desk and put her hands on it, "And in trade you can not lay a finger on either my brother or any of those precious to me."  
>"Just for answers that you can probably find out by asking Natsume?" Persona said a laughed, "You are truly stupid."<br>Mikan sighed. "You and I both know that Natsume stupid ego won't let him tell me the truth." Mikan said, "So spill it."  
>Persona put his elbows on the desk, wrapped his fingers together and put his chin on top. "Very well then Sakura."<br>Persona pointed to the dark red necklace hanging on her neck. "Natsume had a mission near you village that you lived in and he gave you his Alice stone. But, after he left you that faithful night he asked me to watch over you and out of idle curiosity I did and I found out about your mother and I told him and I told him about your amnesia and he begged me to change your memory for him so that you would eventually fall in love with him."  
>Mikan frowned. "Then why is there a picture of me and him when we were kids together?"<br>"A simple work of photo shopping a picture of another boy that I found in your house before I burnt it down with all those male corpses in the house including your mother's."

Mikan couldn't help but open her mouth slightly out of shock. Persona smiled. "I finished my end of the bargain, you know work for me and you will be transferred from the Special Ability to the Dangerous Ability."

"I have one more condition."

Persona nodded. "The missions will be the one that Natsume is supposed to do and you will not tell anyone about me being in the class."  
>"Then how to expect to go to class?"<p>

"I'll just copy the Senpai with the Appearance Changing Alice."

"Very well then."

Suddenly, Mikan felt a hammering pain in the back of her head.

_ Tears wouldn't stop falling. I felt like I was hated by God and that I was the most miserable person in the world. __I had sent my mom over the edge…by her seeing me everyday and hearing my annoying voice._

**(A Few Hours Prior)**

"_I'm home!" I said._

_It was silent. As I walked through the house I could feel something in my stomach twist and I could fell something tugging me and telling me not to go any further but I proceeded. I knocked on her bedroom door. After a few minutes of waiting I opened the door and found corpses sprawled every where of male individuals that I had seen before when mom was dating them. I then heard the sound of something dripping and went to the source of the sound. I turned to the closet to see it close. I slowly approached it and opened it slowly. I screamed and fell back. My mother's body was hanging and was swaying a bit. I cried hard though I was surrounded by carcasses just laying there motionless around me. I quickly got up went to my room backed most of my belongings that I would need and ran out of the house not even turning back. I didn't want to remember any of that…I just wanted to forget about what ever it was I had just seen. But I knew deep inside it would scar me for life until I died. I had walked up the steep hill by dark and climbed up the large oak tree and sat on a sturdy branch and laid my head against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes as the scene had replied on the back of my eye lids. I opened my eyes a few minutes later to fell eyes staring at me and looked down. A boy around the same age as me who looked like Yu-Chan but had crimson eyes like a vampire. "What are you doing there?" He asked in an irritated voice._

_I frowned. "What does it matter to you?" I retorted back._

_He climbed up and sat on the branch nearest to me and faced me. "Shouldn't you be home sleeping by now?"_

"_How can I if my house is full of corpses?"_

_His eyes widened for a moment. "Where are you going to stay then?" He asked._

_I raised my shoulders then dropped them. "I'll probably be sent to the village were my grandpa lives."  
>He nodded his head. I started to cry. "She hated me." I whispered as I buried my face in my hands, "She wished that I was dead instead of my dad and blamed me for everything."<br>He sighed and took something off of his neck and handed it to me. "This is my mom's…she gave it to me when I was a baby and it's the only think that I can remember her by that she actually gave me."  
>"Shouldn't you keep it?" I asked.<em>

"_It's fine."  
>"I'm Mikan." I whispered.<em>

_He smiled. "Natsume."  
>I couldn't help but smile. "Will I see you again?"<br>He jumped over to the same branch as me and moved my bangs away from my forehead and kissed it. "Yes." _

_And he left when the wind blew just like that and I was only left with his mother's necklace which was very warm._

Tears ran down Mikan's cheeks. "You will not attend classes and will come straight here when class begins wearing this mask." He said as he pulled out a mask that was plain white but had a red mark across the mask that looked like a slash mark, "You will introduce yourself to the class then."  
>Mikan nodded her head and left. She teleported to the dormitories to get the Appearance Changing Alice. <em><br>_


	4. Chapter 3: New Students

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter Three: Dangerous Ability Class's New Students**

Mikan had successfully gotten the Alice and had changed her hair color and managed to change her eye color and voice. She slipped on the mask and walked silently over to the Dangerous Ability Classroom only to be stared at by some students passing by. "She looks new." Someone whispered.

"I wonder what her Alice is."  
>Mikan stopped for a moment and looked around. "<em>What Alice am I going to say I have?"<em> She thought.

She continued walking. She opened the door to the classroom to find it dead silent. She walked in a looked for a vacant seat. She sat down and just waited for Persona to come in. Everyone stared at her and gave her weird look. She just stayed silent until she saw a shadow hang over her. Mikan looked up and saw Natsume staring daggers at her. "Get out of my seat." He said.

Mikan just stood up and moved and sat at the window sill. "HI~!" Someone said cheerfully as he walked in.

Mikan turned to look to find a shoulder length blond haired boy that had a body like a woman. "Who is this new doll?" He asked as he walked closely to Mikan, "Let's see you're pretty little face shall we?"  
>He proceeds with trying to take off Mikan's mask but Mikan grabbed his arm. "Let go." She said in a threatening tone, "I don't want to have to kill you."<br>The older teenage boy smirked and just took a few steps back. "What ever you say." He said but then stuck out his hand and dark fog started escaping from his hand.

Mikan sighed and grabbed the floor and then lifted it up so it was used as a shield. Everyone gasped as the darkness fogged the whole classroom. "End this you gay faggot." Natsume said in an irritated as he made a flame in his finger tips.

"Okay, okay geez Nat-Chan you are such a meanie~!"

"Call me that again and I'll make sure you turn into ashes."  
>"But your girlfriend calls you that!"<br>Mikan looked at Natsume and saw him turn and saw a tint of red on his cheeks. "That's her, she's my girlfriend and your not so shut the fuck up or I'm going to have to kill you."

Mikan couldn't help but roll her eyes. "What are you looking at you stupid puppet." Natsume said as he looked at Mikan.

Mikan's eye twitched. "Sorry I'm not as cool as you." Mikan retorted as she turned back to the window.

Persona opened the door and everyone sat down in there seats. "I want to introduce a new student."

Mikan stood up and went to the front. She felt awkward with them staring at her. "Miya Suzuki."  
>"What Alice do you have?" Someone asked.<p>

Mikan sighed. "Metal Controlling Alice."

Persona just nodded his head and he smiled. "And we have one more new student."  
>Mikan turned and looked at him oddly. "Come in here."<br>A black haired boy with brunette eyes came in with a sparkling expression. "My name is Yuki Airako."  
>Mikan's mouth opened. She quickly grabbed Persona's arm and brought him to the side. "What is the meaning of this?" She whispered.<p>

Persona smiled. "What are you talking about?"  
>Mikan nudged her head towards Yuki. "Leave him out of this as well."<p>

"How can someone with the same Alice as Natsume not be put into the Dangerous class?"  
>Mikan turned her head. "You bastard."<br>Persona only smiled. "Take a seat next to your boyfriend Sakura." Persona whispered.

Mikan shot her head up and glared at him and then just walked over to the empty seat near Natsume. Natsume paid no mind to Mikan and continued reading his manga book. Mikan smirked behind the mask and thought of something to piss her boyfriend off. She suddenly grabbed his manga book and threw it out the open window. "Class is in session, you should pay attention to the teacher." Mikan said.

Natsume glared at her and then formed a fire in his hand. Mikan pulled the chair out from under him to make him fall to the ground. "You should sit properly." Mikan said as she pointed to the chair, "Or that wouldn't have had happened."

Some of the older kids let out some laughs while others tried restraining their laughter. Natsume stood up and put his arm up to Mikan's mask. It was hot. Mikan swatted his hand away easily and sighed. "You're no fun." She said.

Natsume's blood pressure was rising and he felt the need to kill the girl literally. But, as Mikan had said to him before 'Don't hurt others if there was no reason to do it.' Natsume sighed and looked at the girl.

"You planning to get my manga book back?"

Mikan pointed to his desk to see it already there. Natsume looked back at her but instead to see Yuki in her spot. "Hey! You're Mi-Chan's boyfriend aren't you?" He said happily, "It's cool how we have the same Alice! I wonder if we'll be doing missions together too."  
>He smiled brightly just like Mikan. Natsume rolled his eyes and pointed to Mikan. "Go and hang out with her." Natsume said, "She's acting as if it's that time of month."<br>Mikan's eye twitched. "Say that again punk and I'm going to throw you and your desk out the window just like that book."  
>Natsume rolled his eyes and put his hand up. "I'm so scared." He said sarcastically.<p>

Yuki turned around and smiled. "Why are you wearing a mask for?" He asked.

Mikan pointed to Persona. "Ask him."  
>Yuki smiled and walked up to Persona. Mikan mouth opened a bit when she saw he actually did. "Sensei, why is Miya-Chan wearing a mask?"<br>"Don't call me Miya-Chan." Mikan said while adding a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Because she has an ugly scar on her face and she didn't want people to see it." Persona lied.

Mikan sighed and put her hand on her forehead. Yuki walked back over to Mikan and Natsume and smiled. "How'd you get the scar?"  
>"An Alice Fire." Mikan blurted about before she actually think about it.<p>

Everyone either looked at Yuki, Mikan, or Natsume in pity, sadness, or laughter. Persona pressed his nails against the board and ran his fingers across it while it made a horrible noise. Mikan winched like the rest of her new classmates. "Today we will be practicing hand on hand combat if you are tight in a pinch." Persona said, "We will be going down to the underground training facility under our class."  
>Mikan followed the rest of her classmates as they went down a stair way that was in the closet in the back of the room. The stair way was dark so Mikan had to fell where she was going but it seemed everyone else was use to it. When Mikan got to the bottom the whole place was already lit and the place was as large as two football fields' length and width. Mikan looked around to find the ground cemented and having stains of burnt marks, blood, and other dark and disgusting looking colors. Persona was in the front now explaining the groups. "It will be one on one grouping so chose wisely who you want as a partner because even if you know them, they may be a fore or an enemy from the other side. Mikan kept silent as everyone started picking who they wanted to be with. Yuki unlike anyone picked Natsume as a partner and Natsume smirked evilly with the intent of killing Yuki. Slowly as people got into pairs, Mikan and a light blue haired girl were alone. Mikan walked up to the girl and tapped her shoulder. The girl looked so scared and shocked that it almost made Mikan started laughing. "You want to be partners?" Mikan asked.<p>

The girl smiled happily and nodded her head. "My name is Nobara." She said while turning red.

"Miya."

Nobara and Mikan went to the side and waited for orders. "You may also use your Alice but, restrain yourselves or I'll have to punish you. Begin!"  
>Everyone started to spare off as if it was a real war. Though no one collided with anyone it was scary. Some were already on the ground bleeding or knocked out. Nobara was quietly watching Mikan as she looked around. "Shouldn't we start?" Nobara asked in a quiet voice.<p>

Mikan nodded her head and took off her metal bracelet and formed it into a liquid type matter. "When ever you're ready." She said.

Nobara nodded her head and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the whole room felt chilled and like they were in Antarctica. Person turned to look at Nobara and Mikan and smiled. Nobara formed icicles and surround Mikan with them. Mikan twirled the metal matter to look like a spring and placed it under her. As soon as the icicles came for her she jumped high with the help of the spring and landed behind Nobara and some how managed to get the metal matter and turn it into to a sharp object and place it over Nobara's neck. Mikan's heart beat like a hammer quickly and caused Mikan to smile. "1- Miya 0-Nobara-San." Mikan whispered as she pulled the metal object way from Nobara's neck and molded it back into a bracelet and slipped it on, "You should pay more attention to the person your fighting then a certain point in there body."  
>Nobara looked at her shocked. "How did you know?"<br>Mikan pointed to the icicles that had already started melting. "They were all aiming for my feet."  
>Nobara nodded her head. "I didn't want to injure you."<br>Mikan smiled and placed her hand on her head. "It's alright." Mikan said quietly, "Even if you don't want to kill anyone you still do correct?"  
>Nobara nodded sadly. Mikan sighed. "You can try your best, but you won't be able to kill me." Mikan told her in reassurance.<p>

Nobara looked at her and smiled. "Again then?" Nobara said with a bit of spirit put into it.

Mikan nodded her head. "Begin then."  
>Mikan stood still waiting for Nobara to make a first move. Suddenly from the puddle the icicles had made that Mikan was stepping on sprung up and cut Mikan's legs. Mikan smiled and nodded her head in approval. She saw a loose screw and grabbed it. She put the screw between the middle of her index finger and was pressed against her thumb like the way your place you hand as you flip a coin. Mikan aimed and then flicked her thumb and the screw shot off and Nobara. Nobara was shocked when she felt the scratch on her cheek. Mikan ran over to Nobara while she was stunned but then she felt something cold against the back of her neck. Mikan turned slightly to see a large icicle pressed against the back of her neck. Mikan smiled and put her hands up. "You win." She said, "Good job."<p>

Nobara nodded her head and frowned. "I'm sorry about hurting your legs." She said.

Mikan looked down at her legs to see little bits of blood dripping from different places. "It's fine." Mikan said plainly.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Nobara said as she hurried to the small shed in the corner.

Mikan watched as she went into the shed and then side and leaned against the wall. Mikan looked up and saw Persona and sighed. "What do you want from me?" She asked him.

Persona smiled and put his hand on Mikan's shoulder. "You're doing pretty well." Persona said, "You'll start missions starting tonight."

Mikan nodded her head. "What about Yuki?"  
>Persona frowned. "What about him?"<br>Mikan pointed to him and Natsume sparing in the middle of the training facility. A blue and red fire clashed together causing the room to get warmer and the people around them to move far away. Mikan sighed. "Your not going to make Yuki do any missions are you?" Mikan asked.

Persona looked back at Yuki and Natsume sparing. Their fires had ceased and now they were trying to punch and kick at one another as they fought.

**(With Natsume and Yuki Before Sparing)**

Natsume looked at Yuki with a look of irritation and pity for him. "I'm going to make you regret picking me as a partner." Natsume said while forming a flame in the palm of his hand.

Yuki smiled and made his mysterious blue flame in the palm of his hand. "Please go easy on me." Yuki said.

Natsume threw his fire ball at Yuki but he just hit it back with his. Natsume sighed and turned his back on Yuki. "I don't want to play this childish game with you."  
>Yuki smirked. "Then let's make a bet to make it more interesting." Yuki said.<p>

Natsume lifted a brow. "What kind of bet?"

"I'll tell you everything about Mi-Chan's past." Yuki said.

"And what do you get if you win?" Natsume asked.

"You'll break up with Mi-Chan."

Natsume's brows furrowed and he suddenly threw a large fire ball right at his head. Yuki was lucky to have blocked it at the last second. "Why the hell would I do something like that to her?" Natsume yelled, "I'm not going to do some stupid thing like that just because you said so!"

Yuki put his hands in front of him. "I was kidding geez! That too messed up even for me!"

Natsume took off his shoe and threw it at his face which left an imprint on his face. "THAT HURT NATSUME!" Yuki yelled as he clutched his face.

"That's what you get for being stupid!"

"You might have killed some of my brain cells!"

"You don't have any you idiot!"

Then as they fought they started making insults for one another till they both collapsed out of exhaustion.

**(Mikan's POV)**

Yu-Chan and Natsume were hot at it and I was getting really worried. What if Natsume gives out and goes unconscious? What if Yuki coughs out blood as well? I can't take it anymore!

**(Normal POV)**

Mikan walked over to them and stuck out her arms between them. Before they could stop their feet they had smashed into a metal wall. Mikan dropped the walls between her to see their painful, pissed, and shocked expression plastered on their face. "You guys are taking it too far." Mikan said.

Yuki scratched the back of his head and laughed. "That's the first time I've actually use my Alice for fighting. I guess I took it too far."

Natsume looked at Mikan with a pissed and killing expression. He took out a multi-tool pocket knife and pulled open the knife part then sliced it against the front of Mikan's mask. Mikan's gasped as she took a few steps back. The mask fell off in half at her feet and revealed her face. She had her facial expression but her eye color was a bluish color that contrasted with her now black hair. "Mikan?" Natsume was barely able to utter when he saw her face.

Mikan kept her cool and rolled her eyes. "Who the hell are you talking about?" Mikan asked in an irritated voice.

Natsume then returned to his stoic expression. "Nothing then."  
>Yuki started laughing hard. "I guess I can see how you'd mistake Miya-Chan as Mi-Chan."<br>"I told you to stop calling me Miya-Chan." Mikan said pissed.

"She has black hair and blue eyes while Mikan has brunette hair and brown eyes."

Natsume turned and just walked away but then caused Mikan's shirt to go on fire. Mikan jerked back and tried taking out the fire. "Take it out you bastard!" Mikan screamed.

"No." Natsume said.

Suddenly Mikan felt something cold against her skin. An icicle was pressed against her now burnt shirt. Mikan sighed and looked at her shirt. "Thanks." She said.

Nobara nodded her head and just helped patch up Mikan's scratched up legs. Natsume had already walked back up the stairs and disappeared. Mikan frowned. "What's his problem?" Mikan asked as she picked up the broken mask, "I guess you have to get me a new one."

Mikan tossed the mask pieces at Persona and walked off out of the training ground.


	5. Chapter 4: Mission

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter Four: Mission **

Mikan had managed to slip back into her room without being noticed. It was already getting dark and it was almost time to sleep. Mikan had healed up her legs and changed her eye color, hair length, and color back to their usual color and slipped on a pair of short shorts and loose tee-shirt. Mikan was about to slid into her twin size bed (since she thought the king size was way too big for her) when she heard the sound of a knock on the door. At the same time she heard her phone vibrate. Mikan picked up her phone and looked at the messaged while she walked over to the door. The message read: _Meet in the Dangerous Classroom at midnight, do not get caught. If late will be give severe punishment even if it is your first mission –Persona_

Mikan sighed and closed her phone and opened her door. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsume staring at her furiously. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Why where you in there?" He said in a low voice.

Mikan raised a brow. "Where?" She asked.

"In the training facility with the Dangerous Ability Class."  
>Mikan felt a bead of sweat run down the back of her neck. "I was sick today, I couldn't have been there."<br>Natsume let himself in and pinned Mikan against the wall as he shut the door behind him with his foot. "Don't mess with me Mikan, you know I don't want you any where near them or him."  
>Mikan nodded her head. "I know that! You told me that already not to go anywhere near them! I didn't I swear!"<p>

Mikan suddenly made her a sneeze come on so that she could fake her "sickness". Natsume sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder and inhaled her intoxicated scent. "Thank goodness." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his waist, "I thought you were there."  
>"Why?" Mikan asked.<p>

Natsume looked up and gave her a rare smile. "Because there was a girl that just came in who reminded me of you."  
>Mikan pouted. "You think she's pretty."<br>Natsume chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "No way in hell is she prettier then you."  
>Mikan smiled and hugged him back. Natsume kissed her nose, her cheeks, and then lightly kissed her on her cheek. "You're old friend is in that class."<p>

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she gasped.

Natsume sighed. "No, the guy Yuki."  
>Mikan made an 'O' shape with her mouth. "I guess he would…since he has the same Alice as you."<p>

"You're not falling for him are you?"  
>Mikan looked at him stunned and saw him with a serious face. Mikan hugged him tightly and went on her tippy toes so she could have her lips against his ear. "I wouldn't trade you for any other guy in the world."<p>

Natsume smiled again and kissed her. "I'll sleep with you tonight." He said in a seductive voice.

Mikan turned bright red. "I'm not ready!" She stuttered to say.

Natsume nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and smirked into her neck. "Just because I say I'm sleeping with you tonight doesn't mean I'll take your virginity Mikan." He said, "But, if you really want me too-"  
>"NO!" Mikan screamed.<p>

Natsume chuckled and went on Mikan's bed and into her blankets. "Hey!" Mikan whined, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Right next to me."  
>Mikan pouted. "We did before remember? When we were in the sleeping bag."<br>"That wasn't fair!"

Natsume got out of bed and carried her to the bed and laid her down beside him. They were snuggled together. "I'm not going to have anyone but me in this bed." Natsume said as he ran his fingers threw Mikan's hair.

Mikan lightly punched his chest which she used as a pillow. "I barely even allow you in my bed." She mumbled.

Natsume gasped. "That hurts!" He said like a little kid.

Mikan couldn't help but giggle. Natsume pouted and crossed his arms. "That's not nice."  
>Mikan buried her face into his chest and started to giggle and laugh uncontrollably into his shirt. "Hey don't get saliva all over my shirt now." Natsume said as he chuckled.<p>

Mikan smiled and kissed his nose. Mikan smiled. "You usually take off your shirt while you sleep so it doesn't matter right?"  
>Natsume rolled his eyes. "I guess someone was spying on me."<p>

"Well look who's talking." Mikan said, "You tried getting picks of me in a bikini from Hotaru."  
>"Problem with me wanting a picture of your in a bikini?"<br>"Yes!"

Natsume grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them playfully. "Ow!" Mikan said as she touched her red cheeks. "Serves you right!" He said.

"For what?" She asked.

Natsume kissed her on the lips. "Because I said so."  
>"That doesn't make sense!"<p>

"Doesn't have to."  
>"What?"<p>

After hours of bickering Mikan had laid her head on his chest and while he talked and his steady heart thumbed, she drifted off to sleep. Natsume smiled and kissed her forehead. "Night Mikan." He whispered and he closed his eyes as well.

Mikan opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Natsume to see him sound asleep. She smiled and slowly got out bed trying to make the least noise possible and tip-toed out of bed and used her Teleporting Alice to go to the Dangerous Ability Class. Mikan was the first to be there. She sighed and changed how she looked and waited for Persona to come. Shortly after, Persona came in with a new mask and handed it to Mikan. "There's seems to be a change of plans." He said as he handed Mikan a folder, "The child is an Alice and is going to be shipped off to be sold in America."  
>"And what do you want me to do?" Mikan asked.<p>

"I want you to teleport there grab the kid and bring him here."  
>"Why can't you have someone else do that?" Mikan asked.<p>

Persona sighed. "Must you ask so many questions?"  
>Mikan sighed. "Just tell me, what kind of Alice does he have?"<br>"Death Alice."

Mikan's eyes widened. "That's the same as you."  
>"Precisely, I need you to transport him here since he's body is slowly decaying just like mine did. And you are the only one beside your deceased father who had the Nullification Alice."<p>

"My father?" Mikan whispered.

Persona nodded. "He was the only one I could touch with out fearing to have him be killed…just go now."  
>Mikan nodded and looked for the place and thought of it and vanished.<p>

Mikan opened her eyes to find herself in a warehouse. She looked around and saw a little boy in a cage cradle into a ball with dark spots all over his face and body. Mikan teleported into the cage and lightly touched the boy on the shoulder and saw him flinch. "It's okay." Mikan said, "I'm going to get you out of here."  
>"Stay away from me Onee-Chan." He whispered as he tried to back away from Mikan. "I don't want to hurt you."<br>Mikan smiled and hugged him. "Nothing is happening to me." Mikan whispered, "Its okay."  
>She could feel the boy shake and tears soaking her shirt. "I'm going to get you out of here." Mikan whispered, "To a place where there are other people who have abilities like yours."<br>He looked up and here and nodded his head. "What about my mother and father?" He asked.

"What happened to them?" Mikan asked.

"They took them…there going to kill them…in an hour…they said so."

Mikan looked at her phone and then shut it. "Do you know where?" She asked.

The boy shook his head and grabbed her arm. "Please…save them."

Mikan nodded her head. "I'm going to teleport you to someone who has the same Alice as you. Don't worry, he may look scary but, he won't do anything to you…I promise."

The boy nodded his head and Mikan teleported him to Persona. She sighed and walked quietly around the warehouse. She was thinking about the situation but then hit the wall hard. Mikan groaned and rubbed her sore and red forehead. She cursed under her breath. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Someone yelled.

Mikan jumped and turned but, no one was behind her. She turned the corner to find a group of men around someone or something. "Should we mess around with her?" Someone asked.

"Let's tie her up naked." Someone yelled.

Mikan's brow rose at their sick intentions. Mikan walked up to them and stuck her foot up their ass. They squealed and jumped. Mikan rolled her eyes and sighed. "You guys make me sick." Mikan said.

They all pulled out some sort of weapon and charged at Mikan. Mikan sighed and managed to blow them all up that were around her. She then turned to see a few men with machine guns aiming at her. "Go, I dare you." Mikan said, "5…4…3…2…1…"  
>They had all shot at her face but the bullets stopped one inch short from her body and face. "Good aim." Mikan said and made the bullets fall on the ground.<p>

Mikan looked up to see water dripping and looked at the floor. It was around all of their feet and was covering them. Mikan smiled and froze the water around their feet. They tried to get out but it was futile. They whimpered and pleaded not to be killed. Mikan just walked past them to the unconscious woman on the ground with bloody clothes that was ripped. Mikan picked her up bridal style like she weighed nothing. Mikan just continued walking and then transported the woman to Persona as well. She searched around the warehouse for the father to find him no where in sight. Suddenly, she heard an ear piercing scream that came from a door beside Mikan. Mikan smashed the door open with the Metal Bending Alice and ran in. Mikan gasped to see that the man was suspended in mid-air by thin sharp threads around her arms legs and he was cut and beaten every where. Behind him some was watching him and laughing. "Let's burn him with the mark like a cow." The man said.

"Yes sir!" Another one said and handed him the hot metal stick and he pressed it against the man's chest. He screamed in pain. Mikan ran up to the man that was doing the bad deed and gave him a flying kick to the face. "YOU BASTARD!" Mikan screamed.

She cut the strings with her hands that received a stinging pain and deep thin cuts. Mikan winced but then teleported him and her to Persona. The woman and child screamed as they ran up to the man. Mikan threw her mask at the back of the class and it broke in half. "I'm leaving." She said and headed for the door.

"You did well for a first." Persona said.

Mikan turned but then continued for the door. "Thank you Onee-Chan." The boy said, "Thank you for saving my mom and my dad."

Mikan continued to exit them room. She teleported to her room and when she saw Natsume sleeping soundly on her bed she started to cry. "Did you have this feeling when you saw them in pain and when you killed people?" Mikan whispered as she was chocked by her own words.

"Mikan?" Natsume said in a tried and drowsy voice, "What's wrong?"

Mikan wiped away her tears and shook her head. "Nothing." She said as normally as she could.

Natsume got off of the bed and walked over to Mikan. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare again?" He asked.

Mikan shook her head. "How did you feel when you saw someone die in front of you?"  
>Natsume suddenly tensed up. Mikan looked up to see Natsume with a pained expression. Mikan hugged him and buried her face into his bare chest. "I'm sorry." Mikan whispered, "I shouldn't have asked.<p>

Natsume sighed and hugged her back and was a little more relaxed. "What happened to your hands?" Natsume asked as he lifted up her hands.

Mikan gasped and pulled them away. She then quickly began to heal them. "Nothing!" She snapped back, "I probably got it while I was cleaning up the broken glass I dropped tonight."  
>Natsume looked at her hands and sighed. "Are you alright?" He asked.<p>

Mikan nodded her head. "It's nothing to bad, and I have the Healing Alice so it's fine!" Mikan said.

Natsume looked at her and then sighed. She looked at him with a strange and curious look. "Why do you have blood on your shirt?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked down. "That's ketchup silly!" Mikan said as she laughed.

"Oh." Natsume said and ran his finger against one of the red spots and was about to put it in his mouth when Mikan stopped him and put his finger in her own mouth. Mikan spat it out when Natsume wasn't looking. She smashed her lips against his. "I love you." She said.

Natsume smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too."  
>Mikan then ran to the bathroom, changed her clothes and snuggled into bed with Natsume and they slept nicely…well Natsume slept nicely while Mikan had a horrible dream about what happened hours before.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Break Up

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter Five: Break Up**

Weeks had past and Mikan had been doing mission after mission and missing a lot of her usual classes and avoiding all of her friends. Then, Persona gave her a free day to go to Central Town or where ever she pleased. Mikan slipped on a black hoodie sweater with short sleeves and a zipper in the front. She slipped on a pair of new Ray bands and headed to Central town. She went to a vending machine and bought a coke and chugged it down. She sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky. She then turned to see a raven haired lad beside her. "Wha…what are you doing here?" Mikan stuttered as she looked at him.

The teenager turned and looked at Mikan. "That's what I should be asking you." Natsume said and pulled off Mikan's shades off, "Now tell me why you haven't been in class."  
>Mikan stood up. "I've been sick!" Mikan said, "And the nurse said that I should go get some fresh air and some medicine from Central Town!"<br>Natsume got closer to her and pressed his forehead against her's causing her to turn red. "Why?" Natsume asked with a hurt expression, "Why are you hiding something from me Mikan?"  
>Mikan felt guilty and something deep in her heart break when she said the next thing. "What about you?" She retorted back, "Why didn't you tell me about changing my memories?"<br>Natsume stood up and started walking away. "Wait!" Mikan yelled.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with tears ready to burst out.

"Because" Natsume said and turned, "Because… I thought you would fall for him."  
>Mikan shook her head. "I'd never." She whispered.<p>

"Now what about you?" Natsume asked, "What are you hiding."  
>Mikan's eyes widened. "Nothing." She said.<p>

Natsume grabbed her cheeks and pulled. "Ouch! Ouch!" Mikan screamed, "What? It's true!"  
>Natsume rolled his eye. "What did he make you do to find out?" Natsume asked with a serious face.<p>

Mikan looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled.

"Are you that new girl that came that was just introduced a few weeks ago?"

Mikan shook her head. "I was in my dorm room the whole time!"

Natsume walked away. "I know it was you." Natsume said, "And if you don't want to tell me anything anymore, then we're done."

Mikan's eyes widened and she started to cry. "What do you mean Natsume?" She asked while reaching to him.

He moved away from her touch and continued walking away. "If you don't tell me anything, then you and I are done."

Mikan started to cry harder. "Please Natsume." Mikan pleaded, "I…I just can't…please…don't…don't do this."

Natsume looked at but then turned away and continued walking without turning back. "Oh god!" Mikan mumbled into her tear filled hands.

"Mi-Chan?" Someone asked.

Mikan looked up with tears still spilling from her eyes. "Yu-Chan?" Mikan mumbled.

She grabbed onto Yuki and started to cry onto his chest. "Natsume dumped me!" She cried into his shirt.

Yuki hugged her and started to whisper soothing words into her ear. "You still love him right?" Yuki asked.

Mikan nodded her head. "I found out." She whispered.

Yuki looked down at her. "Found out what?" He asked.

"That…Natsume got Persona to change my…memories from when I was younger…he made me forget about you."  
>Yuki sighed and patted her back in a comforting way. "It's okay Mi-Chan."<p>

Mikan shook her head. "…I'm in the Dangerous Ability Class." Mikan whispered.

Yuki looked at her with a surprised look. "What did you just say?"  
>"That girl…that just came a few weeks ago…was me…that's why Natsume thought it was me." She said.<p>

"Did you tell him?" Yuki asked.

"Of course not!" Mikan retorted angrily, "Natsume would go on a rampage if he found out I was in that class."  
>"Then why did you join?" He asked angrily.<p>

"Because…that was the only way…to find out…"  
>"YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED HIM YOURSELF!"<p>

Mikan just shook her head. "He wouldn't have answered me or…he would have gotten all made and wouldn't tell me anyways."

Mikan sighed and stood up. "Thanks…for talking with me." She said as she wiped her tears away.

Yuki shook his head and stood up but then, suddenly grabbed her hand once more. "If you…you know need a shoulder to cry on or…someone to talk to…you can always come to me you know?"  
>Mikan smiled and nodded her head. "Okay…I'll be in regular classes starting tomorrow and then every now and then I won't go to class to attend missions…please…don't let Hotaru find out."<p>

Yuki laughed. "What if she started torturing me?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Throw some money to the side of you and she'll go after it." Mikan said in a monotone voice.

They both started to laugh. "I'll try that then." Yuki said, "You want me to walk you back to your room?"  
>Mikan shook her head. "I'm fine."<p>

"Later then Mi-Chan."

Mikan nodded her head and continued to the bus stop. But, little did they know that Natsume was up in a tree near by listening into their conversation. "You bastard." He said in a whispered as he walked to his motorcycle and drove off to Persona with a killing intent in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6: Twist

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter Six: Twist**

Mikan had arrived in class…late -_- once again and couldn't help but gasp when she saw what was happening right next to her seat. Natsume was making out with Luna. She sighed and went to sit next to Hotaru and Yuki. "Told you he'd find another girlfriend like that." Mikan whispered to Yuki.

Yuki nodded his head and grinned. "He's pretty messed up isn't he?"

Mikan nodded her head but then smiled. "I'll get him back." She said, "But, for now, I'll just make him regret dumping me."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Like this." Mikan said and snuggled closer to Yuki and rested her head on his chest.

"Sorry, if this is making you uncomfortable." Mikan said as she looked up at him.

Yuki shook his head and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "He's already looking." Yuki whispered.

Mikan turned to look at Natsume to see him glaring at Yuki as his lips were stuck onto Luna's. "Who cares." Mikan said as she rolled her eyes, "It's his fault for changing my memories."

Yuki shook his head sadly, "Did Persona tell you?" Yuki said in a serious voice, "He planning on making you fail your mission and give you punishment."

Mikan frowned. "Why would he do that?" She asked angrily as she was a few inches away from Yuki's face, "I didn't do anything wrong."  
>"Your ex did."<br>Mikan's eye twitched. "He heard us talking huh?"  
>Yuki's eyes widened but then he just sighed. "Yeah…and when he came to class and started to burn the classroom down and saying some random stuff about you and started to beat up Persona…"<br>Mikan shook her head. "Stupid idiot, now I get in trouble for his ill temper."  
>Mikan sighed, "I'll get it over right now."<br>Yuki stood up and let Mikan out. "You want me to come with you?" He asked.

Mikan shook her head. "I'm fine but…If I don't come to school tomorrow then come and see me in the hospital or my room okay?"

Yuki nodded his head and sat back down. Narumi had just walked in and was about to say something to Mikan when she patted him on the shoulder and just continued to walk out. Everyone curiously looked at Narumi and at the door Mikan had just exited from. Natsume pushed Luna off of him and wiped his mouth. "Done already?" She said as she pressed her breast against his arm, "Are you sure you're done?"  
>Natsume stood up and walked out of the room. "NATSUME HYUUGA!" Narumi yelled, "You are not permitted to leave!"<p>

Natsume just continued walking out of the classroom.

**(In The Dangerous Ability Classroom)**

"You do know why I'm doing this to you right Sakura?" Persona said as he slipped on some gloves to keep blood from getting on it.

Mikan sighed and shook her head. Her arms were bonded by rope and she was hanging by it with her feet exactly one foot off of the ground. "Don't take it personally, I must inflict pain on you so that Natsume understands that I'm not easy to be messed with."  
>"It's stupid though." Mikan said while Persona covered her eyes with a bandana and wrapped something over her mouth so her screams could be muttered.<p>

"This is what you get for dating him."  
>Mikan just shook her head and made a few muttered words but then bit down on the cloth over her mouth.<p>

Persona punched her unexpectedly in the gut. She gasped and some how scrunched up into a ball and made a moaning sound. "I told you, I was going to do this." He said.

Persona gave her a left hook to the side which caused her to scream in pain. Persona continued to punch her until she felt like dying. After a few minutes of being punched senseless he finally stopped. It felt like forever while she was being punched in the gut and beaten senseless. Mikan shook her head and tried to just stay strong but tears started to stream down her cheeks. Mikan could hear something clang against something metal and then heard click. "If you want to know what this is a gun." Persona said, "And what I'm going to do with it is I'm going to graze you with bullets."  
>Mikan screamed in protest but, Persona continued. He shot her legs, her arms, and grazed the side of her neck. That one stung like a bitch though and she screamed in agony. She wanted it to end…the bullets grazed her and she felt like shit not being able to do anything…she just wanted it to stop. Suddenly, a surge of pain ran up her body. She twitched and screamed suddenly she became limp. Persona got a bucket full of water that was beside the desk and splashed it onto her. Mikan woke up and started to panic when she saw nothing. "This isn't over with." Persona said.<p>

The cloth over her mouth was loose and could speak. "Stop…please…I didn't…even do anything." Mikan was about to utter in a shaky voice, "Why…why…it's all Natsume's fault."

"Yes, blame it on him." Persona said.

Suddenly, the door opened and there at the door entrance was Natsume panting and full or rage but then couldn't believe what he saw. Persona turned and smiled. "Look what you did to your precious girlfriend." Persona said as he pointed to Mikan, "Because you disobeyed me, the one you love the most suffered."  
>Natsume walked up to Mikan and caress her face. "Mikan…I didn't know this was going to happen." Natsume whispered, "I didn't know…if this would have happened, then I wouldn't have acted like that."<br>Mikan started crying. "This is all your fault." She said, "I wish I never met you."

Then she collapsed. Natsume turned to Persona and lit a fire around Persona. "You bastard." Natsume said, "I'll kill you."

Persona just shook his head. "I wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't do what you did yesterday." Persona said, "It's your fault that she got like this…and next…more people that are precious to you will be tortured and hurt as well."

Natsume untied Mikan's bonded wrist and carried her bridal style to the hospital. "Here me!" Persona said, "No one will be hurt if you just be a good puppet and listen to what I say."  
>Natsume turned. "Never." And Natsume left.<p>

As he caressed Mikan's blood covered body a single tear rain down his face. "I'm so sorry." He said as more tears ran down his cheeks as his heart started to shatter, "I didn't know…I'm sorry."  
>He looked down and could tell she would be out for a while. He hurried his pace and continued walking to the hospital. When they got there, the nurses immediately took her into operation. Everyone from class had arrived when they heard what had happened to Mikan. "YOU BASTARD!" Hotaru screamed as she pulled out her Baka Gun and shot it straight in his face, "How could you let him do this to her? Answer me!"<p>

Natsume just turned his head with a hurt look in his eyes. "I didn't know he was going to do that to her." Natsume whispered.

Luna just snickered and laughed. "Does it really matter?" She said, "You don't like her anymore, you like me Natsume."

Natsume and Hotaru both turned and glared at her. Natsume started a fire around her while Hotaru was ready to shoot her Baka gun. "Shut it whore." Hotaru and Natsume both said as they both shot Alices at her.

She screamed and ran away. Hotaru sighed and backed away from Natsume. "I told her not to be with you." Hotaru said, "I told her…so many times…something would go wrong…but no…this is all your fault Hyuuga, and I'm not going to let her be with you anymore."  
>Natsume just nodded his head. "I know, and I'm not planning to be with her." Natsume said as he turned his back on her, "I'm not planning to be anywhere near any of you anymore."<p>

Hotaru nodded her head and turned her back to him. "Natsume." Luca whispered, "Don't do this…please…Natsume…because of Mikan…you changed…please…don't turn back into that cold person again."

Natsume turned to look at Luca and shook his head and walked away. "I'm not going to turn back into him again." Natsume said, "I'll be fine…don't worry about me anymore."  
>Luca reached out for Natsume but Hotaru grabbed his hand and shook her head. Luca looked away and looked like he was about to cry. "It'll be fine." Hotaru said quietly as her voice cracked, "It'll be okay."<br>Luca hugged Hotaru and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

The light to the operating room turned off and everyone turned and waited for someone to come out. The doctor had taken off his mask and sighed and smiled when he saw Hotaru. "She made it threw." The doctor said, "I can't believe she was able to be conscious threw all the pain she suffered…the poor girl…may I ask…what had happened to her?"

Hotaru shook her head sadly. "If I were to know…you should ask him." Hotaru said as she pointed to Natsume, "He's the one who brought her here remember."

The doctor shook his head and walked over to Natsume but Natsume just shrugged and walked out. Hotaru walked over to the doctor. "Can…can I see her?" Hotaru said.

The doctor nodded his head. "Be quiet, she's still unconscious." He said.

Hotaru ran into the room and gasped when she saw Mikan. Her face was bandaged up and she was covered in wrapping and bandages. Hotaru sat down beside Mikan's hospital bed and grabbed hold of her hand and started to cry. She didn't care who was whispering about her not crying and all of her unusual emotions but she didn't care. Her friend was in pain…what was she to do? Nothing…all she could do is pray that she opens her eyes. Luca was behind her patting her back and saying soothing words but…all they were, were empty lies that were just there to try to sooth her heart. Mikan's hand twitched and tightened her grip on Hotaru's hand. Hotaru looked up and gasped when she saw Mikan smiling. "Why are you crying?" Mikan asked in a weak voice, "Why is my best friend crying for no reason?"  
>Hotaru wiped her tears. "Baka, you're the one who isn't seeing right."<br>Mikan laughed and looked out the window behind Hotaru. "What happened to Natsume?" She asked.

Everyone became silent and Mikan laughed. "What's with the atmosphere?" She asked, "I was just asking where he was."  
>Everyone was still tense and wouldn't answer her. Hotaru squeezed her hand and shook her head and told her not to talk about it anymore. Mikan merely shook her head and became silent. "How are you feeling Mikan-Chan?" Anna asked as she stood on the other side of Mikan's bed.<p>

"Fine…I'm kind of sore though."  
>"Here then." Nonoko said as she handed Mikan a pill and a glass of water, "The nurse said if you were in pain to let you take on of these every six hours."<br>Mikan took the pill and put it in her mouth. She then gulped down the glass of water and handed the cup back. "Thank you."  
>Nonoko shook her head and put the glass back.<p>

Hotaru stood up and headed to the door. "We should leave you alone so you can get some more rest."

Mikan shook her head. "I'll see you guys later then huh?"  
>Everyone left and slowly Mikan was left all by herself in the big room. She turned on the T.V. to find nothing of interest on. She turned it off and sighed. "<em>I guess I should get some sleep then."<em> She thought as she closed her eyes.

There was a sudden knock at the door and she opened her eyes. "Come in." Mikan said.

The person opened the door to reveal Yuki with a banquet of roses. "You okay?" Yuki said as he placed the flowers in a vase with the rest of the flowers.

"I've felt better." Mikan said, "I guess Persona is a dick head."  
>Yuki laughed at her weird name for him. "Dick head? Why a dick head out of all things?"<br>"Well I don't know! I'm just trying to insult him! I can't do anything now! I'm all jacked up!"

Yuki frowned and sat beside Mikan on her bed. "I'm sorry." He said as he grabbed her hand in both his hands.

Mikan looked at him with a confused look. "Why are you apologizing?" Mikan asked as she squeezed his hand in return.

"I should have stopped Natsume and Persona…if I did…you…you wouldn't be in this state."  
>Mikan shook her head. "It doesn't matter, what's done is done." She said, "It should matter anymore."<p>

"Still!" Yuki whined.

Mikan laughed and patted his head. "It's fine." She said and looked out the window, "I think…I want to…I want to run away from this place."  
>Yuki nodded his head. "How are you planning to do that?"<p>

"I heard…but this is only a legend…that there is an opening in the high school division and it's located in a key hole…though I'm not really sure which door it is…"  
>"Would you like my assistance then?"<br>Mikan smiled. "With pleasure."

"Then I want something in return."  
>Mikan looked at him curiously. "What is it?" She asked.<p>

Yuki leaned closer to her and before Mikan could process what was happening he pressed his lips against hers. "I want you to be mine."

Mikan was stunned.


	8. Chapter 7: Vanilla Flowers

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter Seven: Vanilla Flowers**

Mikan opened her window and let the cool breeze caress her face and lightly kiss her body. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall and listened to the sound of her neighbors' room and the sound of the crickets outside.

_I__opened__my__eyes__to__see__those__beautiful__dark__eyes__I__loved.__ "__Yuki-Kun!__" __I__stuttered,__ "__When__did__you__get__here?__"_

_Yuki smiled and kissed my forehead like he always did and smiled. "I've been here for a while!" Yuki said, "That's mean of you not to notice!"  
>I blushed and sat up. "How am I supposed to know if I was sleeping?"<br>Yuki just laughed and patted my head. "I'm just messing with you Mi-Chan."  
>I puffed up my cheeks and crossed my arms. "I want an apology cookie."<em>

"_Another one?" Yuki said in disbelief, "Didn't I just give you one yesterday?"_

_Mikan turned her head. "That's your fault for always making me mad."  
>"You're thirteen years old!" Yuki yelled, "You shouldn't need to eat an apology cookie to make you feel better!"<em>

"_Then__what__will__make__me__feel__better?__"__  
>Suddenly,<em>_as__soon__as__I__said__those__words__he__leaned__in__and__lightly__kissed__me__on__the__lips.__He__looked__back__at__me__to__see__me__completely__shocked__and__red.__"__How__do__you__feel?__" __He__asked__me._

_I__couldn__'__t__answer__him.__He__smiled__and__flicked__my__head.__ "__I__'__ll__take__that__as__being__happy.__" __Yuki__said,__ "__Just__don__'__t__tell__Hotaru__or__else__she__'__ll__shoot__me__with__that__Baka__gun__of__her__'__s.__"__  
><em> Mikan opened her eyes and looked outside to see the sky a reddish color. She looked around to find herself back in her room and Yuki no where in site. She sighed and rubbed her temples. _"__I__can__'__t__believe__that__Yuki-Kun__said__he__liked__me.__"_ She thought.

She looked out the window once more and then stepped off of her bed. She walked up to the window and opened it and jumped out. She couldn't take it anymore. She just had to get out of there. The hospital smelt of bleach and reminded her of death. She ran to the Northern Forest with her body bandaged wearing a cap, a short sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, and without shoes. She ran through the forest and stopped in a clearing where the moon was shinning brightly. She sat down in the field and just watched the stars and then started to smell vanilla. She sat up and looked around. She then saw flowers blooming and giving off a sweet vanilla smell. Mikan smiled and looked up at the sky. "This is so refreshing." She said.

She closed her eyes and just let her senses wander. Suddenly, there was a horrid smell and Mikan felt like throwing up. She stood up and looked around. She looked down at her feet and then saw that the flowers had turned a nasty color and started to wilt. Mikan shook her head and took a few steps back. The smell from the flowers worsened. Mikan felt bile rising up to her throat. She started to hyperventilate.

Mikan sat up with sweat soaking her clothes. She was lying in the field and the sun was barely rising. She looked at the flowers to see that they were still green. She sighed in relief and smiled. She then felt something warm next to her and turned to the side. She gasped and looked at her side and was about to scream when she felt a hand cover her mouth. "Shut it." He said in an annoyed voice, "I'm not in the mood to have my ears start bleeding this early in the morning."  
>Mikan squeezed her eyes shut. She bit down on her bottom lip and turned her head away. "Go to your girlfriend." Mikan said.<p>

He gave her a hurt expression. "I hate you, you're messed up." She said, "You lied to me."  
>He pressed his lips against hers. She slapped him. "Who do you think I am?" She screamed, "I'm not some toy!"<p>

He caressed her face and tried kissing her again but she turned her face away. "Stop it." Mikan whispered as tears came to her eyes, "I…I don't want to get hurt again."  
>"If you don't, then why did you want to be with me in the first place?" Natsume asked.<p>

Mikan blinked a few times and looked at him to see him with a curious look. "I told you that something would happen if you were going to be with me, why didn't you listen?"

Mikan started to cry. "Because I loved you." She whispered.

She felt her heart ache and didn't want to be here anymore. "I'm leaving." She whispered and left without listening to anything he had said.

"_The__flowers__don__'__t__smell__like__vanilla__anymore.__"_ She whispered, "_Now__this__place__just__smells__… __of__nothing.__"_


	9. Chapter 8: Burn to Hell

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter Eight: Burn to Hell**

Yuki grabbed Natsume by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Everyone stared at them with their jaws to the ground and with their eyes wide. It happened all of a sudden. Natsume and Yuki were just sitting in their seats a few seconds ago and then **snap**; Yuki lounged for Natsume and shoved him against the wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Natsume hissed as he gripped his hand around Yuki's wrist.

"I saw her; she was sitting in the Northern Forest crying." Yuki said while bring his face closer to Natsume where they were only an inch apart, "What the hell did you do to her?"

Natsume punched Yuki in the face and made him stagger back. "I didn't do anything to her." Natsume hissed as he straightened his shirt, "And it shouldn't concern you what happens between me and her."  
>Yuki's brows knitted together and he summoned his blue flame. "She is my business." He retorted, "You changed her memories so that instead of me in her childhood, you were in it."<br>Natsume summoned his flame and looked at it with a bored expression. "And what did you do to help her?" Natsume asked, "No matter what you said or even tried doing, it didn't help her."  
>"YOU BASTARD!" Yuki screamed and threw his flames at Natsume.<p>

Natsume made his flame into a shield and let the blue flame just bounce off and disappear. "You're weak and pathetic, even my sister could beat you."

Yuki charged at Natsume and punched him in the face. Natsume jabbed Yuki in the stomach and made him gasp for air. Yuki once more staggered back and clutched his aching stomach. "You're one-hundred years too young to be trying to fight me." Natsume whispered, "Besides, Mikan is mine."  
>Yuki couldn't help but laugh. "If she was, why isn't she with you?"<br>Natsume punched him. Yuki fell to the ground and slowly stood back up. Yuki smirked. "Mi-Chan doesn't love you." Yuki whispered, "If you hadn't changed her memories, she would have still been in love with me."  
>Natsume was about to throw another blow to his face but, Yuki caught his fist. "Your ignorance and selfishness made you do this." Yuki said as he threw Natsume's hand away, "You make me sick."<br>Natsume summoned his flames once more and made them surround him rising and lowing and making a crackling sound. The papers and flammable items started to burn and the room was boiling hot. Everyone evacuated except both the Fire Alice wielders. Yuki summoned his fire that crawled up his skin and covered his body like armor. "BURN IN HELL!" They screamed as they ran towards each other with their fists' in flames. "STOP!" Someone screamed.

Suddenly, in mid-flight, they were suspended. They looked around confused and let their flames around their body distinguish. "Thank God I made it in time." The older person said happily.

Natsume looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Stupid shadow." Natsume muttered, "Get me down."  
>"Not until I understand why you two started fighting." Tsubasa said.<p>

"Senpai." Yuki said, "If you don't want to be turned to ashes, I'd expect that you leave."

Yuki's flames surround Tsubasa and made their shadows disappear. Natsume and Yuki looked at each other and then charged at each other once more. Tsubasa balled his hand into a fist. "YOU STUPID TEENAGERS!" He screamed, "Will you guys stop?"  
>Half and hour had past and the whole room was burnt and both boys were panting on the other side of the room. "I'll kill you." Yuki whispered, "You caused Mi-Chan so much pain…I'm going to make you regret even messing with me."<br>"Same for me you stupid piece of shit." Natsume said, "Mikan is mine and no one else's."  
>"We'll see about that." Yuki whispered and suddenly he collapsed.<p>

Natsume smirked and started laughing but soon collapsed after him.

Tsubasa scratched his head and sighed. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled.


	10. Chapter 9: Locked Up

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter Nine: Locked Up**

Mikan opened the door to find Tsubasa screaming at nobody like a crazy person and Yuki and Natsume collapsed on the ground. Mikan ran over to Yuki but not before kicking Natsume in the side. "Are you okay Yu-Kun?" Mikan asked as she shook her close friend awake.

There were scorch marks all over his clothes and body with scratches and bruises beginning to form. He just nodded his head and slowly staggered to his feet. Natsume did as well but then started to get into a horrible coughing fit. Soon, blood came splattering out of his mouth. He wiped his lips and started to pant. "Natsume?" Mikan asked with a concern look, "Are you okay?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Do I look okay to you, you Baka!" Natsume snapped at her as he staggered out of the burnt classroom.

But, he had only bumped into Persona. "What happened to my classroom?" He asked in a stoic voice with a dark aura seeping out of his body.

Natsume just kept quiet and tried to get past him. "As that guy over there." Natsume replied before squeezing through Persona.

Persona looked at Yuki. "Come here." He commanded.

Mikan put her arms in front of Yuki to keep him from going to Persona. "It's not his fault!" Mikan yelled.

Tsubasa looked at her with a strange and confused expression. Natsume also looked back in the classroom with an odd expression. "They were fighting because of me." Mikan said, "I should take the blame since I caused this…mess."  
>Persona made a sinister smile which sent chills down Mikan's back. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle both their consequences?"<br>Mikan nodded her head. "Mikan." Yuki said in his weak voice.

Persona extended his hand towards Mikan and his Alice started to seep out and surround Mikan. Mikan just shook her head. "You do know that I have the Nullifying Alice right?" Mikan said as the Alice just surrounded her like Mikan was in a giant clear bubble.

"Yes, but you'll take it in if you don't want the other people in the room to be effected."  
>Mikan gasped and looked around. The dark gas was moving away from Mikan but was heading towards Tsubasa and Yuki. Mikan put down her Nullifying Alice and let the Alice seep and press on to her body. Her body felt hot and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She collapsed onto the floor.<p>

_ I opened my eyes to see the snowflakes slowly drifting to the ground. "It's snowing." I whispered as I pulled out my hand so that I could hold it._

_It melted in my hand and only left a small droplet of water. I couldn't help but frown. "I wonder if I bury myself and just let myself sleep in the snow…if I'll die." I thought._

_I looked around to see that no one was around. I went to the northern forest that already had a large amount of snow packed around it. I started to dig a hole with my bare hands until they felt numb. The hole was big enough so I slid in. It was comfortable yet chilling. I started to bury my legs that now felt damp. I looked up at the cloudy sky to see only snow flakes falling. "Good bye world." I whispered as I covered my face last._

_I don't remember how long I was lying in the snow but then I felt something warm press against my cold body. I opened my heavy tofu eye lids to see someone's neck and dark hair. "You Baka." He muttered, "What the hell is wrong with you! Burying yourself in the snow and making me dig you out! You idiot, you could have died! I'm going to wring her neck once she wakes up."  
>"Well I guess you going to have to wring my neck now then." I replied with a sarcastic tone.<em>

_He turned his head slightly and then turned back but, not before I saw his crimson eyes. "Shut up." He said, "What's wrong with you?"  
>I kept quiet. "I don't want to be in the academy anymore." I whispered into his ear.<em>

_He shook his head. "Your only taking the easy way out of this hell hole." He replied, "All of us want to go back to our normal lives but, we can't…but you don't see any or us killing ourselves now do you?"_

_I shook my head. I continued to star at nothing while Natsume carried to who knows where. "Hey Natsume." I said after a few minutes of him treading snow, "How did you know I was there?"  
>Natsume was quiet. "Natsume?" I called.<em>

"_I was going to ask you if you wanted Halowan when I saw you go into the forest and wondering why so I followed you…and I saw all of it…I thought you were just playing in the snow so I waited and after a few minutes I had to dig you out."  
>I started laughing but, that gave me a whole bunch of curses thrown at me and almost getting burnt. "Sorry…it's just that I thought I could be finally done with this place if I did that."<br>He looked up at the sky. "Well you're stuck here like the rest of us so you better not try that again or I swear I'll torture you."  
>I smiled. "Thanks for the thought Natsume."<br>"Hn." _

Mikan opened her eyes to find her hand cuffed to a metal pole. She sighed and looked around. She was locked up in some cold damp place which seemed like some underground place maybe close to a boiler? Well she just sat there in the cold and listened to the rats scurrying around looking for food. She sighed and winced. She looked at her arms to see large black spots around her. She leaned her head against the damp brick wall and took deep breaths. The air felt thick and suffocating. "_I__wonder,__" _ She thought, "_What__would__people__say__if__I__killed__myself__right__now.__"__  
><em>Mikan shook her head. She felt so tired yet her muscles screamed for her to move but, she just couldn't. She felt so helpless. She looked around to find nothing near her to break the special handcuffs with. Her stomach growled. **Great.** She ran her free hand that was cuffed through her tangled hair and started to open and close her hands. **Now****what?** Now she was stuck in the stupid cell with nothing to do. **Things****go****from****bad****to****worst.**She felt her bladder and she felt the need to use the toilet. She sighed. "48 more hours before I can get out of here I guess if I'm going my math right." She said, "Or maybe more…most likely more." 

_Mikan closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep_


	11. Chapter 10: Terror

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter Ten: Terror**

_Sorry for the long break! I hope you like this chapter! Please don't forget to review _

_**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**_

_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**_

_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying-**_

Mikan opened her eyes to find a tray with stale bread and a cup of water sitting in front of her. She looked up to see a radio near the cell. She sighed and remembered what she could. "I'm guessing I already know who is behind me being here." She said aloud.

There was a sudden sound of clapping and the music stopped. "Very good Sakura." The man said with a smug smile placed on his face.

"Persona." Mikan hissed.

"It's a pleasure to see you well."

"Cut the crap." Mikan snapped, "Why did lock me up here?"  
>Persona frowned. "Because it's time for your punishment."<br>"What punishment?"

"You did say yourself yesterday that you were the cause of the disruption in the Dangerous Classroom."  
>Mikan just shrugged and smirk. "Well get this over with then."<br>Person clicked his tongue and smiled. "This time, the principal wasn't please with the mess that was caused."  
>"Well he should have known this would happen since he has a school full of kids with magical mystical powers."<p>

"True but, he's still displeased and wants me to do the utmost terrifying thing I could think of torturing means."  
>"Then shoot me." Mikan said with a sigh, "Shoot my legs, my arms, cut me, break my bones, and make it impossible to walk or even recognize my face then. Make it though I'm still conscious that I want to let it all end and just to kill myself?"<br>Persona frowned. "You're not making that terrified face. Why are you giving me ideas?"

Mikan shrugged with a stoic expression on her face. "I guess I'm just tired of this. I'm tired of these lies I've been told before. It's odd…this feeling when you meet someone and you don't even know them and they know so much more about you then you even know yourself."  
>Persona laughed. "PATHETIC!" He said as he opened the cell, "I guess I've broken you down already!"<br>Mikan smirked. "Who knows?"

Persona looked down at her with a look that sent chills down her spin. The look as if she was the most disgusting trash he had ever seen. He stepped closer to her and slapped her across the face. Mikan looked up and smirked. "Now, isn't that the beginning of the punishment that you oh so wanted to give me?"  
>Persona gritted his teeth together and kicked her so that she was thrown to the floor. "At least un-cuff me so that I can go flying." Mikan said while sitting back up.<p>

Persona's brow twitched. He pulled out a set of keys and un-cuffed her. Mikan leaned against the brick wall and closed her eyes. "Now this feels more comfortable."  
>Persona punched her in the face. "Stand up." Persona commanded.<p>

Mikan opened her eyes and stood up. "I think you've gone soft Persona-Sensei~."  
>Persona slapped her across the floor and she fell.<p>

**(Flashback)**

"Mikan are you sure you're alright?"

Hotaru placed her hand against Mikan's forehead. Mikan slapped her hand away. "Don't worry about me Hotaru."  
>Hotaru frowned, "What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing!" Mikan snapped.

Hotaru grabbed her arm. "Will you answer me?"

"I told you nothing is wrong!" Mikan screamed.

Hotaru sighed and let go of her arm. "I'm tired of you." Hotaru snapped.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Hotaru?"  
>"I'm tired! I'm tired of your whinning and then when someone wants to even TRY to help you, you just lash out on them!"<p>

Mikan felt guilty. "I'm sorry Hotaru."  
>Hotaru sighed, "I'm sorry too…I guess…I guess I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."<br>Mikan shook her head, "No…no, I think you should have yelled at me more."  
>Hotaru gave her an odd look. "Well are you okay then?"<br>Mikan smiled. "Yeah, thanks for worrying about me!"

**(End of Flashback)**  
>Mikan screamed when he punched her in the ribs. The piecing sound of her scream spread through the room. Persona laugh. "Now that's that way you should sound!" He said with excitement in his voice.<p>

Mikan gasped and clutched her side. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. "Ah~ Your tears!"  
>Mikan gritted her teeth and gave him an eerie stare. "Ah, that stare! Lovely!"<br>"That HURT!" Mikan screamed as she staggered to her feet, "Anyways what they did wasn't as bad as what I did to you training room!"

Persona nodded his head. "Yes, but none the less, I had punished you for that as well."  
>Persona kicked her and made her fall. Her head hit the concrete floor. "Fuck!" She screamed as she touched the back of her head.<p>

Blood was stained on her hand. "Just great!" Mikan muttered.

"PERSONA!" A scream rang out.

Both Mikan and Persona turned to the source of the voice. Natsume was furious with his eyes were as sharp as knives. Persona smiled. "Well if it isn't Sakura's little knight." Persona said, "You can take her, I already finished up."  
>Mikan sighed and slowly got to her feet. "I don't need a knight." Mikan retorted as she staggered out of the room, "I can take care of myself."<br>Persona laugh. "How funny."  
>"Persona!" Natsume yelled as he walked over to Persona and grabbed his collar, "What did you do to her?"<p>

Persona sighed. "Can't you already see this?"  
>Natsume pushed him away. "Next time…I'll kill you."<br>Persona smiled. "Interesting…I can't wait for that day then."  
>Natsume turned and followed Mikan. They had already made it out of the room and were now outside. It was dark and the air was refreshing. "How did you find me?" Mikan asked quietly.<p>

Natsume turned to look at Mikan but her face was unclear in the dark. "Imai told me." He said.

Then it was quiet again. Natsume sighed and walked in front of Mikan. "Get on my back." Natsume said.

Mikan stopped and gave him an indifferent look. "Why?"  
>Natsume mentally face-palmed himself. "Because you're injured."<p>

"I'm perfectly fine." Mikan muttered as she continued.

"Look at you, you stupid mental retard!" Natsume yelled, "You're fucking limping! At least use me as an arm rest or something!"  
>"I'm the mental retard? Who's fault is it that they destroyed the whole Dangerous Ability Classroom to get me into this? And you want me to use you? You want to be some kind of dog or slave? Pretty pathetic, you're acting stupid."<br>"Shut up will you? I'm trying to be nice to the girl who fucking dumped me! You're making this damn difficult!"  
>"Don't tell me what to do! And on the contrary I didn't break up with you remember? You did."<br>Natsume and Mikan glared at each other in the dark. Mikan sighed and continued limping towards the dorm room. "You're making me even more tired." She said wearily.

Natsume followed behind her. "At least let me carry you."  
>"No." She said.<p>

"And why not? I've done it before."  
>"It's different from then."<br>"What's different?"  
>"You and me! We were together then and now we aren't so its just damn awkward when you try doing things like kissing me or carrying or holding! You understand?"<br>Natsume stayed quiet. Mikan continued limping. "I just need to think right now, I don't want to start having my feeling all jumbled up cause of you." Mikan whispered, "It's over between us…I like Yuki now."  
>Natsume's eyes widened. "What? Why?"<br>Mikan shook her head. "Stop asking unnecessary questions."

"It's not unnecessary!" Natsume snapped, "What do you mean?"  
>"I've moved on, I like another guy, it happens."<br>Natsume stood in front of her path. "I know you wouldn't do that! I know you wouldn't change the person you like that easily!"

"Well people change! I change you know? I may not be the same person you thought I was!"  
>Mikan continued limping and then disappeared. Natsume was left with his mouth open. "What the hell."<p>

Mikan was teleported in front of the hospital and then collapsed. "This is the worst." She whispered and fainted. 


	12. Chapter 11: Next Day

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter Eleven: Next Day**

Mikan arrived in class the next day all bandaged up and limping. "Mikan?" Hotaru said while staggering to her.

Mikan smiled weakly. "Nothing, I just got a little ruffed up."  
>"A little?" Hotaru spat, "Does that look like a little?"<br>Mikan shrugged. "To me it is."

"You idiot!" Hotaru yelled while pulling out her Baka gun.

"I'm injured already!" Mikan screamed, "Are you trying to make sure I'm stuck in bed?"

"Maybe." Hotaru said.

Mikan sighed and teleported. Hotaru looked around and Mikan appeared behind her and took her gun away and chucked it out the window. The window shattered and Baka gun flew out. Hotaru looked pissed off. "You're planning to give me money for that right?"  
>Mikan just sighed. "Yeah, I'll do it later, just stop pointing it at me and using as a bluff and shoot me or I'll have to do it myself."<br>Hotaru glared at her and Mikan glared back. Hotaru turned around and walked back to her seat. "_This day is already turning horrible."_ Mikan thought with a sigh, "_I beat you next Yuki is going to come in and say hi to me and Natsume will see it and glare or something like that."  
><em> As Mikan had said Yuki had come in. "Good morning Mi-Chan!" He greeted Mikan.

Mikan sighed. "Good morning." She said.

"What's wrong? Everyone seems tense…what happen to the window?"

Mikan sighed and walked over to her desk and Yuki followed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it seems I just pissed of Hotaru."  
>Yuki looked at Hotaru and back at Mikan. "You want me to talk to her?" He asked.<p>

Mikan nodded, "If you don't mind."  
>Yuki smiled and Mikan smiled back. Soon, Natsume walked in and gave a disgusting look to Yuki. Mikan sighed and laid down her head down on the desk. "Seriously?" Mikan said.<p>

Yuki looked at her with a curious expression and saw Natsume staring and smirked. Yuki wrapped his arm around Mikan's shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Natsume's eye twitched. "What the hell are you doing?" Natsume asked.

Yuki looked at him and smirked. "I was just telling Mi-Chan something."  
>Mikan looked up to see Natsume's cheek pink. Mikan stood up and grabbed Yuki's ear. "We're leaving." She said, "Bye bye, Kuro Neko-Kun."<p>

Before Natsume could say anything else, Mikan teleported them both away. They ended up in front of Mr. Bear's cottage. "Now, what did you say?" Mikan asked.

Yuki smiled. "I asked you if you wanted to go out."  
>Mikan sighed. "I thought I already told you that I can't."<br>"Why not?" Yuki cried.

"I can't see you as anything other then a friend."

Yuki sighed. "I guess I'm still no match for Hyuuga now am I?"  
>Mikan turned her head. "That's not going to work out either."<br>"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"We're not together and I'm not planning to get back together with him."  
>"But-"<br>Mikan shook her head. "Let's get back to class okay?"

Yuki frown but nodded his head anyways. Mikan extended her hand out and smiled. "Let's go back."  
>Yuki smiled and took her hand and they teleported to class. Everyone looked at them with an odd look and then looked at their hands. "What are you doing?" Natsume asked.<p>

"He finally snapped." Anna whispered to Nonoko.

"I guess he couldn't take it anymore." Nonoko whispered back.

Mikan frowned. "What's your problem?" Yuki asked, "It shouldn't matter what I'm doing with Mi-Chan since she isn't yours anymore."

"How the hell do you know if she's mine or not?" Natsume asked while approaching them with flames surrounding his body.

Yuki pushed Mikan behind him and had his blue flame surround him. "Well everyone knows when they saw you making out with Kozumi last week!"  
>Mikan's eyes widened. "Well this is great." Mikan mumbled, "You just made my day even worst."<br>Yuki smiled at Mikan. "Then go out with me and I'll make your day better."  
>Mikan sighed. "No thank you once again."<p>

"Why are you trying to get my girl?" Natsume yelled.

"I'm not your girl!" Mikan yelled.

There was a sudden hurting feeling in Mikan's chest. Mikan fell to one knee and collapsed.

"Mikan?" Natsume yelled as he ran towards her.  
>Yuki turned around. "Mi-Chan?"<p>

Natsume was about to touch her when he felt something some thing pressed against his head. "Touch her with your filthy hands and I'm going to have to shoot you with this." Hotaru said.

Natsume stood back up and walked away. Hotaru sighed and called her giraffe cart and picked Mikan up it wheeled away. "Sensei, I'll be taking my leave then." She said and left the room.

"Wai-" Narumi began but then stopped and sighed, "Let's continue class then…everyone please sit down."  
>Natsume sighed and left the class, so did Yuki and there was an awkward silence.<p>

"Wow that was a lot of drama today." Anna said with a sigh, "I hope Mikan-Chan is fine."  
>Nonoko nodded her head.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: New Couple

**Lost Memories**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Twelve: New Couple**

_**For Diamond Starlet**_

Mikan opened her eyes to find Hotaru beside her bed holding her hand. "Hotaru?" She said in a confused voice, "What are you doing in my room."  
>"This isn't your room Baka." Hotaru said while standing up and stretching her back, "We're at the nurse's office because you fainted."<br>"Oh." Mikan said and looked out the window to see birds fluttering.

"I think I'm going to go out with Yuki." She said out of the blue.

Hotaru looked at her odd. "Why's that?" She asked.

Mikan looked at her and then away and shrugged. "I'm tired of Natsume." She said, "He's no fun and lately all we've done is fight, nothing else."  
>Hotaru sat back down. "It doesn't matter to me who you date but, are you sure you'll be happy with him?"<p>

"What do you mean by that?"  
>"Are you sure you aren't trying to find a replacement for him?"<br>Mikan frowned. "I'm not trying to find a replacement for Natsume." She said, "I just…I want to try new people as well."  
>Hotaru sighed and stood up. "Whatever you say, "Hotaru opened her phone and then snapped it back close, "I'm going to class now."<br>"Could you call Yuki here then?"  
>Hotaru nodded and left.<p>

Hotaru closed the door behind her and when Mikan couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, Mikan started to laugh. "A replacement huh?" She said while smirking, "Funny, I don't need them."  
><strong>Why are you lying to yourself?<strong>

Mikan's eyes widened. "What the hell?"  
><strong>Why are you making yourself the bad guy?<strong>

Mikan sighed and shrugged. "Does it matter if I make myself the bad guy or not? Does it matter if I make everyone hate me?"  
><strong>Who are you?<strong>

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. She lifter up her arm so she could see the palm of her hand and turned it back and forth the inspect it. "Who am indeed."  
><strong>Why are you here?<strong>

"Why did I come here…it was to be with Hotaru."  
><strong>Was there another reason?<strong>

Mikan stopped to think about that. What was the reason she actually accepted it. Why did she accept the offer to come to Gakuen Alice…why did she leave the village she loved so much? "Because…I had a feeling…about this place."  
>There was a knock on the door. "It's open." Mikan said.<p>

Yuki came in with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Mikan nodded her head. "I need to tell you something." She said as she sat up.

Yuki sat down on the seat beside her bed and waited. "I'm accepting your offer." She said.

"Offer?" He said, "You mean to be my girlfriend?"  
>Mikan nodded her head. "I'm ready to move on…I don't want to be restrained by Natsume any longer. Besides, "Mikan smiled, "he already moved on with Luna."<p>

Yuki wrapped his hand around Mikan's. It was warm but, not as warm as it felt when Natsume held her hand. But, Mikan smiled none the less and squeezed his hand back. Yuki smiled like a little boy and leaned closer to Mikan. **Is this what you want?**

"_Yes…this is the best, "_Mikan thought, "_I can just fill this empty space with something else."  
><em>She closed her eyes and let Yuki kiss her. A few seconds past that felt like forever to Mikan ended and Yuki parted lips with her. Yuki looked up at her and caressed her face like how Natsume use to when he just wanted to stare at her. "You're finally mine." He whispered.

Mikan smiled. Yuki leaned in again to kiss Mikan but then there was the sound of the door opening. Yuki heard it but continued anyways and kissed Mikan. Mikan looked at who it was and then gently pushed Yuki away from her. "What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"What is he doing here?" He snapped back as he glared at Yuki.  
>"It doesn't matter to you." Yuki said, "Mikan is mine, not yours anymore."<br>Natsume's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I've moved on." Mikan said, "It's natural for someone once they break up with another to have feelings towards another person."  
>Mikan got out of bed and walked over to Natsume and stopped when she was only a foot away. "It's your fault for pushing me away when I tried helping you." Mikan said, "It's your fault that I got hurt and beaten up by Persona."<br>"Mikan." He whispered as he extended his hand out to touch her.

Yuki slapped his arm away and pushed Mikan behind him. "Don't you dare put your hands on her." He growled.

Natsume smirked. "Who died and made you king?" Natsume asked as he balled his hand into a fist, "I'll make sure you find out who is in charge."  
>"Oh?" Yuki said while lighting his fire, "We'll finish what we left off at."<br>"Shut up will you?" Mikan snapped impatiently, "Don't you guys think you're a little bit annoying?"  
>"Mikan?" Natsume said uncertainly, "What happened to you?"<br>Mikan had a stoic look as she walked past him. "None of your business." She said, "Let's go Yuki."

Yuki looked at Natsume and cursed under his breath but followed Mikan none the less. Natsume looked at the door with a longing look and turned away. "What happened to you?" He asked in a whisper.


End file.
